The new Members
by Dicethewolfgirl
Summary: Yusuke and the team get new members, it started with Anne. Hopefully some OCxYusuke, OCxKurama, OCxHiei Might change. I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho!


There were brief flashes through my room, coming from the window. Then the sound of rolling thunder. I smiled, my window was obscured but still I loved this. It was night, one of my favorite times, and to top it off my favorite, rain. I breathed deeply and stepped out onto my bedroom balcony. I stayed out there, perching on the edge of the railing, my feet swinging; till I was soaked. It didn't bother me; this was something I always enjoyed. The rain wasn't cold, so that made it all the more enjoyable. I sighed, putting my hair behind my ears. I took one last look before swinging my feet around and sliding off the railing. I stood turning towards my balcony doors. I was just reaching the doors, when everything went black.

Slowly I blinked my eyes groggily, till my vision cleared. I rubbed my eyes. I rolled over, till I was facing the sky, it was partially light. Morning? Or dusk? My eyebrows furrowed. _"How long have I been out?" _I thought. Turning slowly, I saw a house, they looked weird. _"How did I get here? Is this some kind of movie set?"_ I looked around trying to figure out where I was. _"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is...black...Did I pass out? Was I knocked out?" _At the last thought I looked around frantically, hearing my own heart beat thundering in my ears. I heard a rustling sound behind me, I slowly turned feeling like this was the end for me. What I saw confused me, it was just a tree. I looked up and standing on a branch was a man, in all black.

"Hn." I stared at him. He had black eyes, and he wore a white bandana across his forehead. He was in black boots, a black shirt, and some sort of black cape. His hair seemed to defy gravity, it stood straight up, and guess what; it's black too.

"Um....Hello?" I stared at him. _"What could he possibly want? I've never seen this guy before."_

"Hn." He jumped out of the tree and walked towards the house. I was about to follow him when all of a sudden the door burst open with a clatter, and there was eight people in the doorway. There were four girls, and four boys. I stopped moving immediately. _"How did they know I was awake? What do they want? I'm absolutely positive I've never seen them before!"_ I didn't feel as scared anymore, the open faces of two of the girls seemed friendly enough. Still I was unsure if I was safe.

"So that's why you ran off, huh Hiei?" There was a boy, with long red hair, and bright green eyes. He seemed soft spoken, and he had a neutral voice, bordering on caring. Still it reminded me of silk and velvet, a mixture. This time there was no reply; he just walked past them, shoved a guy out of his way and kept going. Not saying a word, or looking back. After he left, all eyes turned back to me.

"He ran off because he wanted to give our newest member a "warm" welcome." I glared, the speaker was a boy, about my age and he had slicked back hair and was wearing a white wife beater, and a pair of jeans. He had big brown eyes, and he gave off the impression of a punk, I glared at him. _"That was a warm welcome? Jeeze with friends like these who needs enemies?" _Suddenly I heard one chuckle it was sharp, and filled with little warmth. I jumped and looked around. Trying to locate the sound. No one else seemed to notice it just me. _"Am I going insane?"_

_"No you're not." _The voice was male, definitely male. I looked back towards the group, only a span of a few seconds had passed.

"Hiei doesn't give anyone warm welcomes..." The voice sounded like it belonged to a moron. His voice was deep, he had orange hair, and it looked like he was trying to imitate Elvis. _"Elvis must be rolling in his grave, that's a bad impression of his hair. Hmmm could he be trying to model Elvis with a bad hair day?" _Suddenly I got a strange feeling, like before, but instead of a voice I got the idea of someone smirking.

"You know it's rude to stand here and talk like she's not there..." Suddenly a body pushed through, one of the girls. She looked older, maybe by a couple years. She had blue hair, that was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink Kimono, with a baby blue obi. She had been one of the nicer looking faces. _"With that much pink on she doesn't have to be mean, everyone takes on look at that pink and makes a run for it..." _I thought of all the girly-girls and cheerleaders. _"Okay maybe not, well everyone who has any sense would run away from her, I mean PINK?!?! It's just scary." _

I was trying hard not to cringe away from her.

"Hi I'm Botan." Her voice was all bubbly. Yep I knew I wasn't going to like her, she's the kind of person who is all happy go lucky. Instantly I wanted her to be miserable.

"Hello." Yeah no way in hell was I going to give them any personal information. Nu huh not happening. After all I didn't know how I got here or what they wanted. Besides they all probably knew my name. The redheaded boy moved to stand in front of me, he offered his hand to help me up, and I glared at it and stood on my own.

"Hello I'm Shuichi Minamo." He nodded to me and tried to catch my gaze. I ignored everyone not staring into anyone's eyes for very long. The red head moved to stand on the right of me and began introducing people. They all stepped off of the porch thing. Looked more like a deck to me and it wrapped all around their house. He motioned his hand to a girl; she had brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was pretty in my opinion; she was wearing a blue school type of uniform. Kind of like a sailors outfit, with a skirt. Next there was a woman she had long brown hair and brown eyes as well. She was smoking a cigarett and she was wearing what looked like a man's suit (without the jacket.)

"This is Shizuru she is Kuwabara's older sister." After her came a girl, she was wearing a pale blue kimono, and she had light blue hair as well. Her eyes were red. She was shorter than me, and she reminded me more of a child than an adolescent. By now Hiei had arrived and was watching her and me intently. I smiled at her, feeling like she was someone I could trust._  
_"This is Yukina."

"Hello." She smiled back at me. Just as she spoke her voice was small and meek. Not in the weakling type but in the kind and humble sense.

"Hello Yukina its nice meeting you." I spoke genuinely if there was only one person that I liked in this group it was Yukina. After Yukina moved to the side I saw the sad imitation of Elvis again. I fought a smile and the smirk that followed. Up close I noticed he had beady black eyes.

"This is Kuwabara, Shizuru's "baby brother"" I smiled as Kuwabara's face heated up. He shoved Shuichi.

"Only Shizuru is allowed to call me that!" He only enforced my earlier thoughts that he was an idiot. As Shuichi and Kuwabara argued about how Shuichi, did or did not call Kuwabara "baby brother" the punk walked up.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He smiled then; when he smiled he looked nice, trusting. Not like the pain in the rear end, which I had originally taken him for. Yusuke turned and there was this other teenager, He had Jr. tattoo-ed on his forehead, and he had a binky in his mouth. He wore some type of funny blue hat with a red rim, and peeking out from under it was shaggy brown hair. He wore a blue, looked like a male version of a kimono, and brown dress pants.

"And this is Binky Breath."

"DONT CALL ME THAT." For a teenager his voice sounded rather babyish. "Forgive Yusuke, my name is Koenma."

"What's there for me to forgive him? He didn't call me any names, and he hasn't treated me bad." I smirked as I looked up; Koenma's face was turning red.

"Ha I like her already!" Yusuke clapped me on the back. Suddenly my kind smart alick face disappeared and it became shadowed, I ducked out from under his hand.

"Anne doesn't seem to be comfortable around us still..." I glared at Koenma.

"Like you would care?!? What am I doing here anyways!?!?!? I DONT even KNOW ANY of you!" I screamed at them. I'd finally had it with them. I was annoyed frightened, and like a cornered wolf; I turned hostile.

"Well see we were hoping you could tell us that." I stared at Koenma.

"What he means to say is we want to know how you got here, and why?" I stared at Yusuke.

"How do you think I would know that? The only thing I remember is walking to my balcony doors, and then I woke up here..."

"And after that?" His voice was so "cold"? No it was unemotional.

"Just black, then I woke up here." I glared at Koenma, treating me like a child, and like I was evil.

"She's telling the truth, leave her be Koenma." I looked past "Binky-breath" to see Hiei standing there. I stared at the ground.

"Does anyone mind telling me where I am?"

"Your at Genkia's shrine." Yusuke piped up again.

"And what state is that in?" I asked now completely confused.

"State? Your in Japan." That polite voice, immediately I knew who it was without looking, Shuichi. I turned to him and stared wide eyed.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN ANOTHER COUNTRY?!?!?!?!?!" I was beyond terrified, I sat on the ground with a "whump" and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on my knees. I rocked back and forward.

"go away, wake up, this is all just a bad dream..." I whimpered.

"Its alright, your safe here now." Now his voice was just getting irratateing!

"For all I know Shuichi, you and your little group could have been the ones who kidnapped me!" My voice was laced with as much venom as possible. There was the sound of someone clearing their voice. I looked up to see Koenma.

"They would be my group, not Shuichi's…" I glared. That was rather stupid, _"Why does it matter?"_

"Hey no, Koenma they would be mine! Since Im the one that leads us!" Yusuke replied sounding hurt and annoyed.

"But Yusuke Koenma is the one that gives you all your missions." Botan's bubbly voice popped in. But then I caught one word and it was all I needed to hear. "Mission"

"AHAH so you did kidnap me!" Everyone stared at me confused. There was a chorus of "Huh?" from everyone but me. My eyebrows furrowed, _"why would they want to kidnap me? My family doesn't have much money, and it seems like lots of trouble to fly someone from America to Japan." _I was still confused. Normally I was a wiz at this kind of stuff really smart. But for some odd reason none of this was clicking for me. _"Its probably just the shock, yeah its the shock..." _

"Wait...How can I understand you guys? If we are in Japan shouldnt you be speaking Japaneze?" The thought had struck me, _"Okay this is a joke, theres no way Im in Japan." _I smiled before Yusuke replied,

"I thought you knew how to speak Japaneze, since we all understand you. I mean I dont know much English, in fact I dont think I know a single word!"

"Yusuke thats only because a punk like you keeps skipping class!" Kuwabara said. Okay so now I was utterly confused.

"Then how did I get here? and WHO brought me here?" I was on the edge of Hysterics. "AND HOW AM I SPEAKING JAPANEZE?!?!?!" I took a deep breath. "I mean the only word in Japaneze that I know is "Gomen.""

"Anne its alright, well help you and get you back home as soon as we can." I looked up at Koenma, everyone was nodding thier heads agreeing with him, except Hiei, the news seemed to bother him.

"Hiei whats wrong?" It seems I wasnt the only one that noticed, Hiei looked at Kurama then to me.

"Hn. I think its time for breakfast." His voice was cold, the unemotional cold. It sounded just like the voice I had heard. Kurama shook his head and headed to the open door. "Umm Anne? right? What would you like for breakfast?" Kurama had stopped and turned to me, I nodded my head hearing my name.

"Um do you know how to make french toast?" Kurama tilted his head and thought about it. Immediatly while I was waiting for his reply I started ticking off ingrediants. _"Eggs, milk, vanilla, cinimon, bread, syrup, oooh powdered sugar." _I licked my lips. "hmmmmm." My eyes had drifted shut when I thought of French toast.

"Um Shuichi, if you dont know how to make it I can make it...Unless theres something else you guys want." Yusuke was about to say something when Shuichi shook his head and motioned me to follow him. I smiled and stood up.

"Shuichi motioned for me to sit in a chair, and he began pulling out bowls and pans. I looked around, and found Hiei leaning angainst the far wall. I smiled an waved to him. He looked confused, narrowed his eyes and looked away. Shuichi had turned to me to ask what the ingrediants were and saw the exchange between me and Hiei.

"Anne he doesnt like people, and he doesnt trust people either..." Shuichi seemed to want to have said more when Yusuke walked in.

"Hiei's a mean cold bastard to people that arent strong and people he doesnt trust. And trust me Anne, he dont trust you." Shuichi glared at Yusuke. I turned to were Hiei was standing and raised an eyebrow. He didnt say anything, he just walked out. I shrugged before explaining to Shuichi how to make french toast. He threw in some bacon as well. I helped set the table, and I got out the syrup, and then I got myself a glass of milk. Shuichi had piled french toast and bacon onto everyones plates. Yusuke sat on one side of me and Yukina was on the other. Shuichi pulled up a chair across from me. Hiei walked in and grabbed his plate off the table, he preceded to eat on the counter.

"So Anne, I take it that you dont have any money?" I shook my head. "And you dont have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head again. "Well we will need to get you money and you may stay at Genkia's with Hiei and Yukina. Sometimes the rest of the crew stay here as well, but they all have school during the week." It was a very kind offer from Koenma.

"Anne you really dont want to go home do you?" I looked up at Hiei, with wide eyes. _"How did you know?" _ Everyone turned to me and was watching me. I took a drink of my glass and cleared my throat. I looked down at my plate, and I knew that my voice would be so low everyone would have to lean towards me and then still the might not here.

"no....no....Not really." I shrugged and the ate a piece of bacon, I was doing my best to keep from being questioned. Hiei just nodded his head. Yusuke Kuwabara, Koenma, Yukina, and Kieko looked amazed. Kurama looked at Hiei, they stared at each other and then Kurama nodded his head. Shizuru didnt seem surprised instead she started speaking to Koenma. As Yusuke and Yukina began questioning me I ignored them and listened to Koenma and shizuru.

"Have you noticed? she has a strange energy."

"Yes I have noticed, though Im not sure she knows she has them." I was watching Kurama and Hiei so it didnt seem I was listening in on Koenma and Shizuru. Hiei and Kurama were leaning towards Koenma and Shizuru.

"Her parents died a few years ago, and now she lives in a mansion all by herself. No legal gaurdian nothing shes just there."

"But if we keep getting members like that then were gonna need to buy them a seperate house."

I had heard enough. The only thing out of thier conversation that I wanted to know was how Koenma knew so much about me. I looked to see Shuichi had his eyebrows raised at me.

"Anne, If you dont mind, I will give you enough money to buy clothes, and things that you want. And if you want to go to school with the rest of the crew, than just ask." I nodded my head and swolled a bite of french toast.

"Shizuru and I think we should buy you all a house, to make your own headquarters, what do you think about that?" Everyone nodded thier heads. Koenma turned towards me obviously wanting to know my answer.

"Yes I would like to go to school here, and I would like to live here, but I need to know how I can pay you back all the money you are giving me." A twinkle seemed to enter Koenma's eyes.

"Alright, youll join the Spirit detectives." I tilted my head at Koenma. He snickered. He put his plate in the sink, stood and gave me a credit card.

"All your expenses will be put on here, and now I should get going Ill let you know where your new home is everyone." With that he walked out the room.

Everyone finished thier breakfast in silence.


End file.
